Deedark one-shot
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Deedee's at a dance at her high school but got dumped by her date. So as her friend, Mandark comes over to comfort her, but will they show each other their true Feelings towards each other? Summary is bad but it's all I got. No flames please!


Deedee and Mandark belong to Genndy Tartakovsky, and cartoon network

A/N: story is old and a bit cheesy but I like cheesy romance especially for little Deedee and Mandark XD. They're in highschool here so yeah just fyi. Reviews are appreciated but no critiques please. I already have professionals who do that. No flames or hates either this my first i'm just practicing. Okay on with the story. :DDD

* * *

Deedee?"

That voice. I recognize that voice anywhere.

My head snapped up as I turned my gaze away from the fountain. Mandark was standing before me with worry and softness in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently while rubbing his arms up and down. I guess he was cold. It was pretty cold out here. "Yeah",I replied my throat thick. "I'm okay." Mandark stared at me for long and silence seconds before finally walking over to the fountain next to me.

He sat on the stoned edge of the fountain as I had turned my eyes away and fixed it on the tiny wavy waves of the water that shimmered brightly like diamonds. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Mandark staring at me. I always wondered why he stared at me so, even as he was a kid. He would just...stare.

"I uh...heard about what happened when you called Dexter," he said after a moment of silence switching his eyes over to the water. "Oh?" I replied wearily. Mandark let out a vague "yeah." Then he asked, "What happened?"

"Didn't you just say you heard what happened?" I asked a little too crude. Mandark didn't seem to notice my rudeness though. He only gazed blandly into the light blue water. "Not everything," he replied in a ginger tone. "I left before I could hear everything that you said happened." Oh. So I relayed what happened.

"So you see the guy who supposedly "asked me" was because well..I guess to see if he could play mind tricks with me..at least I think thats what he said I don't know I wasn't really listening as he told me and all I could think about was..well killing him right there in front of everybody." Mandark chuckled light heartily at this as if amused. "It's not like you to kill anyone," he mused smiling teasingly at me. I glared at him. "You know what I mean," I snapped dryly. Mandark laughed. "I'm just kidding," he said reaching over and placing a hand over my shoulder. For some stupid reason I felt myself turing bright red and I let out a shiver.

I did this alot when he would even lay a finger on me. Why didn't I as a kid though? I always wondered that since my first day of high school. I sighed feeling a warm shiver run through me. "I know," I replied smiling into the water. I could see mandark smile meekly as his eyes averted to the fountains water. He cleared his throat. "So um where's the guy anyway?"

"He left."

Mandark seemed taken aback. "Really?" he asked astonished. I nodded. "Why he'd leave?" Mandark asked Ponderously cocking his head to the side. I shrugged. "Lets just say his foot is gonna be sore for a while," I replied grinning coyly my blue eyes fixed on Mandark's. Mandark laughed. "You stomped on his foot didn't you?" he asked not surprised. I was though. "How'd you know?" I asked dubiously. Mandark shrugged. "You've done it a thousand times to me," he said grinning sweetly. "Even worse you punched me in the eye when I was eleven and I made you..." Mandark blushed lightly here as his voice trailed off."...Kiss me by using Dexters ink pen," he finally finished his face turnig rosy red.

I giggled.

I couldn't help but think how he looked just a little bit cute when he blushed. "Sorry about that," I said smoothing out my light blue silk dress casually (truthfully I was not sorry about it hehe). Mandark smiled as if embarrassed. "It's okay," he said looking off to the side. "I suppose I deserved it." For some reason this made me laugh. "You did deserve it," I retorted to him. Mandark shrugged as if it didn't matter. We stood quiet for a few seconds longer. "So what are you going to do now?" Mandark asked curiously twiddling his thumbs anxiously. I shrugged unintentionally. "I don't know," sighed sadly rubbing my arm. "Probably just go home, get into my PJ's watch movies...and eat some ice cream," I said jokingly. I looked over at Mandark. He didn't laugh at what I said. He only stared at me blankly and hard.

Oooookay. Awkward.

After a while of sitting in uncomfortable silence Mandark finally sighed sadly and he stood up. I didn't bother to say anything. I was thinking that he was probably going to walk away and just leave me to my misery. But he didn't. "Come on." I lifted up my head to face him. Mandark had his hand out towards me as if gesturing for me to grab his hand. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered a little scared and nervous. Mandark frowned at me in confusion. "Don't you want to dance? Isn't that why you pretty much came here?" he asked. I stared at his hand in bewilderment and my mouth began sputtering while my whole face -no- body burned and became numb with a cold feeling like as if someone had dumped warm boiling and icy cold water over me. "Uh I-I-I don't think thats r-really necessary-"

"Dee?" Mandark suddenly interrupted his eyebrows knitting together as if annoyed at me. "What?" I asked. "Just c'mon," was all Mandark told me. I shook my head softly. This was just too overwhelming! Then I heard the wonderful words from my friend: "I'm not gonna let some stupid jock guy screw up your night just So he could be entertained." I stood quiet considering this. "You're not gonna try anything...are you?" I asked subconsciously. Mandark shook his head. He looked a little hurt by this. "You're my friend," he said still holding out his hand to me. "Of course I wouldn't try anything." I thought about this for a moment longer. It was just dance it won't mean anything.

I mean friends dance with each other all the time right? And Mandark and I are friends and thats all we'll ever be. I smiled contently after finally making up my decision.

Slowly and curiously I reached over and placed my slightly paled hand over the palm of Mandarks tanned one. His hand was soft but yet calloused at the same time. And while my hand was freezing his hand was warm. With a flourish, Mandark gently drawed me up from the bench of the fountain and close to him.

Just then I could actually his eyes up close. I never really have known what his eye color was since he always had thick, dorky glasses over them because he was blind, but as a kid I always did wonder what color his irises were. They were blue. A dark shade of blue. I didn't know they were blue I just thought that were just black. Small, beady, button like, black eyes, but no I was wrong. They were blue. Ultramarine blue! Blue as in the ocean. Blue as in a sapphire. Blue as in a blue bonnet in Texas. Blue just in general.

As I continued to stare at him, I could feel Mandark slowly and...a little nervously wrap his arms around my waist. Gotta say he looked a little uncomfortable doing that. And he wasn't the only one either. I was pretty uncomfortable myself. This...was probably the closest we have ever gotten to.

Usually I wouldn't allow us to be, you know, this close because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea but since this was going to be the only time I'll allow it I guess. Feeling timid, I slowly raised and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Okay this wasn't so bad, I thought as I stared at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly heard someone say. I looked up. "What?" was all I said as my eyes gazed through Mandarks blue ones. They were seriously blue... "I said are you okay?" Mandark repeated with a touch of blush over his deep sun-deprived cheeks. My mind suddenly went blank.

Not that it really mattered for most of the time when my brother would go on and on about science my mind would go blank and escape into another world of it's own. But that was not the type of blank-mind-because-of-boredom as of this moment. This time it was more like panic blank of a mind. "Oh uh y-yeah I'm okay It just-" I suddenly stopped myself from continuing as I stared at the ground mindlessly, chewing my bottom lip. Finally after setting my mind back straight I smiled contentedly as I looked up at my oldest friend. In a soft murmur I could come up with I said: "I'm okay." Mandark only nodded at this as if not knowing what else to say at the moment. Just at that moment a slow song started playing.

I grinned even more at this and looked down. Slowly and gently we sort of swayed and back and forth. I guess we didn't kind of know what to do durning that moment, but after a while it started to become a little better. We took little small steps back and forth. Although it was a bit embarrassing dancing with a nerd who had a crush on you since the sixth grade and has a bit of a brittle side to his feelings, for some reason I felt...happy. Kind of like I was content. Almost like I was safe. I never really thought this way before. The only thing I ever thought about Mandark was well...he was just weird and a dorky kid who thought me and him would have something together someday. That was the thought I had when I was younger, but now it seemed to suddenly change over night. It was a scary feeling, but it was also a very nice feeling at the same time. He twirled me a couple times.

It was actually pretty fun when he did that. Like I said before I don't know why it just was. Probably about the, I think, third twirl, (I sort of lost count from the beginning. I was too busy thinking about what I was experiencing) I found myself giggling like crazy and when I faced back to Mandark I just suddenly collapsed into his arms with my hands over his chest still giggling. I could hear Mandark laugh softly as he wrapped his arms around me once more. After a moment of calming myself I finally pulled myself up right and looked at Mandark. Mandark stared down at me just as I stared at him. I sort of felt like I was in a staring contest due to us staring at each other in the eye so hard, our eyes unblinking. I wander what Mandark was thinking so hard about. I wander whats going through that brain of his. I felt my arms slide up and wrap themselves around his neck.

Then I felt myself leaning forward. I didn't know what I was doing. It felt like I was suddenly having a out-of-body moment. Which for me isn't usually normal. But whatever I was doing I hoped that my heart knew what I was doing, as well as my brain. As our heads moved closer to each others, I could feel Mandarks breathe against mine. I still didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that my whole face was burning ferociously and my heart thumped and skipped with each passing second;my heart beating against my ribs like a pounding rhythmic drum. Our noses gently and accidentally bonked each other but apparently that didn't stop us from slightly tilting out heads in different directions. And within a couple of seconds I could feel his slightly chapped, but yet warm lips against my glossed ones.

A warm sensation enveloped me as the feeling of millions of butterflies fell into my stomach. Was this my doing? Of kissing my little brothers arch rival? Is that why I was the first to lean in just so I could kiss my friend? I didn't know, but I actually felt myself oddly liking it. That was new. It was soft and gentle. I felt myself getting strangely dizzy. Like I was about to fall over or melt into a puddle or somethin. It was so overwhelming but yet I was still enjoying it. Heh good thing I was holding on to Mandark. I could feel Mandark pulling me just a little bit closer to him just as I had tighten my arms around him. The slow song gym was still playing as we continued to kiss until finally when we were ready to part the song had ended.

We just both found ourselves looking at each other. I could hear a couple of people in the gym clap and cheer as the song finished before everything went silent. For a reason I felt myself grin from ear-to-ear just as Mandark smiled coyly at me. After a moment I had lifted myself up just a little on my tip toes, since Mandark was about two inches taller then me , and I placed my head over his shoulder and wrapped my arms even tighter around him. I could feel Mandark slowly resting his head against mine. I stared out into the schools parking lot before I slowly closed my eyes enjoying the presence of my friend being here with me. Gingerly I felt Mandark barely swaying me from side to side as he wrapped his warm arms around me just a little tighter. We both stood quiet as we continue to embrace each other. "Dee?" I suddenly heard Mandark whisper softly into my ear. He sounded breathless. "Hmm?" I only hummed silently in reply. I realized I was pretty breathless myself. Mandark seemed to hesitate for a minuet or two. "Do you want me to drive you home?" he finally asked his voice still a bit breathless. I shook my head. "No," I said sighing contently just a little. "I'd rather just stay like this for a bit longer..."

And I really meant it.

* * *

A/N: UGH! I feel a little embarressed writing this but whatever I guess. hopefully this will make ya'll Deedark lovers happy if there are any Deedark fans out there or if ya'll ship them as hard as I do. (And I think thats obvious since I wrote this fic in the first place. XDDD) again no flames or hates just have fun reading and thats it! See ya!


End file.
